


Pursued

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, GoM are all Alphas, GoM x Kuroko - Freeform, Kagami is an Alpha, Kuroko is an Omega, M/M, Prepare for surprises, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where Alphas and Omegas exist, Kuroko just wanted to disappear. He was an Omega. He was scum. He was worthless. He had never felt affection or love. If it wasn't for his best friend Kagami, Kuroko wouldn't know the definition of those words. He hated that he was defined by a word. Omega. The last letter of the Greek alphabet. He was last. Dirt was worth more than him.This all changed when he met the Generation of Miracles. Apparently, there was five of them and they were all Alphas. It wasn't fair that they were popular just because they were Alphas. It wasn't fair that Kuroko was an Omega. The Miracles were all supposedly mated to each other. Usually relationships with two Alphas never worked out. It was better if one was an Alpha and one was an Omega, because one needed to submit and one needed to lead. If both were Alphas, neither would submit. If both were Omegas, they would both submit. If both were Betas then it worked out pretty good, although no one really knew why.These Miracles were his mates. He was the only Omega. Having five guys attracted to your scent is enough to drive Kuroko insane. Luckily, Kuroko somehow manages to love them back.





	1. Chapter 1

As the teacher babbled on about mathematics and pi, Kuroko found himself staring out the window. He just had to be born an Omega. It was like the world was against him or something. At age six, his mother had died. At age eight, his father started abusing him. At age 15, Kuroko ran away with his best friend, Kagami who was also an Alpha. Now, at age 16 he was attending his first year of high school. They both got lucky and got the same schedule. Kuroko sat in a corner next to a kid named Akashi, because the desks were in pairs. Kagami was a row in front of him and he sat next to a tall guy with purple hair named Murasakibara. The people who sat at pair of desks between Kuroko and Kagami were Kise and Aomine. At the pair of desks to the right of where Kuroko sat, there was a guy with green hair named Midorima but unfortunately, no one sat next to him.

Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara all made up the Generation of Miracles. Supposedly, they were all mated to each other. He couldn't imagine having one mate, let alone four. _Is Kagami the only Alpha I don't despise?_  He wouldn't mind being on a relationship with Kagami, but Kagami was more like his brother. That would only make things awkward.

He was summoned back into reality at the sound of a pencil dropping. Kuroko glanced next to him. Akashi had dropped his pencil. Kuroko swiftly leaned toward the ground and grabbed the pencil. "Here." He said and handed Akashi the pencil. Akashi smiled and grabbed the pencil totally ignoring the fact that he deliberately brushed his fingers against Kuroko's. Even though Kuroko was an Omega, there were many Alphas in this school who just so happened to be looking for a future mate. Even with his low presence, some people still got too close for comfort. Everybody had a soulmate, or soulmates, and to find them, you had to interact with them for a few minutes, or if you didn't want to wait a few minutes, you just had to come in contact with them. Examples are, hugging them, kissing them, poking them, etc. Then you get your partner's name written somewhere on your body. BOOM, that's how easy it is to get screwed. Kuroko didn't want a mate, nor did he intend to get one in the future.

Kuroko quickly looked toward the front of the room, ignoring Akashi's stare on his face.

**~Akashi's Point Of View~**

Akashi was sneakily staring at Kuroko, who was staring out the window. He couldn't help it, not when Kuroko was so cute. He was so busy staring, that he dropped his pencil. _Stop being an idiot, idiot!_ Akashi mentally screamed at himself. He was surprised Kuroko had reached down and grabbed it for him, offering the pencil to him. "Here." Yet another reason to love him. Actually, Akashi had made a list. 1. He smelled like Heaven. 2. He was cute. 3. He was kind. 4. He was considerate. 5. He was blunt. He could've kept going on for ages, but he still hadn't grabbed the pencil. So he smiled and grabbed it, managing to brush their fingers together. What he felt made him almost drop his pencil again. There was a weird feeling on his wrist, a feeling he had felt four times before. No way. NO WAY. He studied his wrist. There, in neat cursive, was a 'k' and a 'u'. Those were the first two letters of Kuroko's name. He watched as a 'r' magically appeared next to the 'u'. This was his fifth mate. Akashi was officially the world's most luckiest man. Since Akashi had experienced this feeling four times before, he recognized it instantly. Kuroko probably wouldn't find out until lunch or maybe after school, since the feeling would be new to him.

Akashi kept his gaze of Kuroko for the rest of the period, wondering if the bluenette had found the mark yet.

**~Kuroko's Point Of View~**

Kuroko felt an itch on his collarbone but decided to ignore it. He just wanted to go home or enjoy some time with Kagami.

**RRRIIINNNGGG!!!**

The bell had rung and now it was time to go to lunch. He gathered his stuff and walked over to Kagami. "You ready to go Kagami-kun?" Kagami nearly jumped out of his skin. "Jesus!" Kuroko giggled. For some reason, Akashi was immune to his low presence, but that didn't mean Kagami wasn't. "Sorry, Kagami-kun. Let's go to lunch." he said and grabbed Kagami's hand, pulling him toward the cafeteria.

Once they settled at one of the smaller tables, Kuroko started eating his sandwich. "K-Kuroko?" Kagami asked, his face full of disbelief. "Hmm?" He mumbled. "Your collarbone... has a name on it..." Kuroko almost dropped his sandwich. "What? No! That's not possible! This can't be happening!" He pulled the collar of his shirt down a tiny bit to try to peek at the name. "I-I can’t read it, it's too close to my neck." Kagami squinted at the name. "It says 'Akashi'. Isn't he one of those Miracles? He already has four other mates!" Kagami's eyes hardened. "I swear, if he tries to hurt you, I'll kill him." But Kuroko wasn't listening. Instead, he was trying not to cry, and was failing really bad. "Kuroko..." Kagami whispered gently. "It'll be okay.." Kuroko neatly packed his lunch away, tears streaming down his cheek. "It's not going to be okay!" He screamed and ran toward the bathrooms, not bothering to grab his lunch or lock himself in a stall. Instead, he leaned against the wall, his hands covering his face and sobbed.

"Umm... are you okay?" A voice asked awkwardly. Kuroko sniffled and looked up. It was Kise, the blonde from math class. "Hey, your the new mate Akashicchi told us about! I'm one of his mates, too!" Kise exclaimed as he peered at Kuroko's collarbone. "See?!" Kise pulled up the edge of his shirt and the name 'Akashi' was written in cursive at Kise's waist. "Wait... If your Akashicchi's mate and I'm Akashicchi's mate.. Then you'll be my mate soon, too!" Kuroko gaped at him. Now, instead of having one unwanted mate, he would have five unwanted mates. This was the worst day ever. Kise tilted his head toward Kuroko and sniffed him. "You smell really good."

"H-How do you know about me?" Kuroko asked, his voice shaky, ignoring the compliment. "Akashicchi told us about you! In fact, I'm sure the others would like to meet you!" Kise grabbed Kuroko's wrist and dragged the smaller boy to who knows where. It's not like Kuroko could stop him, if he could've, he would've. He just wasn't strong enough. During the short trip, Kuroko felt another sensation on his forearm. As much as he didn't want to interact with Alphas, he felt almost excited to see his other three mates. _No. NO. Stop your thinking right there. You HATE Alphas, period. No doubt about it. Well, Kagami's an exception.  
_

"We're here!" Kise's voice snapped Kuroko back into reality. They were on the rooftop of their school. The rooftop had a thick fence running around it so no idiots fell off. It was pretty plain, other than five other boys who were eating their lunches. They were all of them part of the Generation of Miracles. A tall, tan guy with dark blue hair was instantly sniffing at his neck. He was Aomine, the guy who sat next to Kise in math class. "Who's this?" Aomine asked curiously. Kuroko looked down at the ground before answering. "K-Kuroko Tetsuya." He felt like he needed to be submissive. _No. NO. NOOO. THAT IS NOT EVER HAPPENING. HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT WORD._ "Oh, so your Akashi's new mate." Kuroko flinched at the word. "Welcome to the club, Tetsu!" Aomine said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's small neck, almost making the smaller bluenette fall.

Kise pouted. "Why'd you have to steal Kurokocchi away?" He whined and latched on to Kuroko's arm. "Oi, let go of Tetsu." Aomine growled. "No, _you_ let go of Kurokocchi." Akashi sighed. "Both of you, let go of Kuroko." He said and pulled Kuroko away from them. Now there was only two people he had yet to meet. Midorima and Murasakibara. Midorima adjusted his glasses and looked away from Kuroko. "You smell very pleasing, Kuroko." He looked at Midorima weirdly. "Why does everyone keep saying I smell so nice?" Midorima sighed. "It's because we're Alphas and you're the only Omega. Since Alpha and Omega relationships work out the best, your Omega scent is more pleasing to us than our Alpha scents. Therefore, making us Alphas more attracted to you than to each other."

Somehow, Midorima had managed to say that with a straight face. "W-why would you be interested in me? I'm just an Omega, I'm worthles-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Akashi hissed. "Just because you're an Omega doesn't mean you're any lesser than us. You're still human.That's all that matters." Kuroko stared at him in shock. No one but Kagami had ever said anything like that to him. His cheeks felt hot, and to avoid further embarrassment he stared down at the ground. "I must be going now, Kagami will be worried." He said quietly and walked quickly toward the staircase.

Now, he had reached the cafeteria. Kagami was finishing his food, a worried look on his face. "Kagami-kun. I'm sorry for running off." Kagami shrieked. "K-Kuroko, don't scare me like that. Are you ok? Where did you go? You didn't finish your lunch. Eat quickly, I don't want you to starve." Kuroko smiled. Kagami was like a mother sometimes. "I'm fine. I ran to the bathroom, but then I met my second mate, who took me to the rooftop. Then I met my third mate, and then my fourth. I didn't meet the fifth one." Kagami's eyes widened. "I thought you only had one mate?!"

"Well, uh, since I'm mated to Akashi, he has four other mates, which will be my mates, too." Kuroko explained briefly and sat down to eat his lunch. "Their not bad people. So, having them as mates won't be too terrible." Kagami looked him over worriedly. "So, you'll be okay? You cried over one mate, I don't want to see how you'd react with four more." Kuroko smiled guiltily. "Yeah, I'll be fine. In fact, I kind of.. Enjoy their... company.." He said, his cheeks turning a fine pink. At least it wasn't a lie. "You're 100 percent sure? You're happy with your mates? Why the change of heart?"

Kuroko thought for a minute. "Well, I met them, and since they're my mates, their kinda made for me.. I don't think it's physically possible to hate them, I am supposed to be attracted to them.."

Kagami smiled evilly. "Kuroko's in l-o-v-e." He said, a smirk on his face. Kuroko ripped off a chunk of his sandwich and threw it at his face. "If you say that one more time, I won't make any more vanilla milkshakes for you." Kagami stiffened immediately. "Fine." He huffed. Kuroko finished the rest of his lunch. He wouldn't mind getting to know his mates better. They seemed nice.

He was hopelessly in love, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..... I've made a last minute decision to add shape shifting into this fanfic. Don't hate me people, I just got too exited and coudn't stop myself. Hope you enjoy and I apologize for leaving it at a cliff hanger.

Kuroko slowly walked toward his favorite fast food place, Maji Burger. He didn't actually like the food there, just the Vanilla Milkshakes. He lived in a quite rich neighborhood with Kagami. The houses were all two stories tall with fancy trees and bushes carved into peculiar shapes. Some houses were made of marble and had fancy fountains, others were made of stone and had a antique look to them.

Now, let me explain some more to you before you think Kuroko lives in a normal world. You already know Kuroko's world is full of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. What I didn't tell you was that they were all shapeshifters. Shocked, right? You should be. Kuroko was a rabbit shifter. He had blue bunny ears and a blue bunny tail, which he could hide anytime he wanted.

Even though it established two years ago, Seirin High, his school, didn't allow the students to have their ears and tails visible. Seirin was a proper school, it saw animal ears and tails as just that, a sign of animality. Animals weren't proper, they didn't have manners, therefore shifting was banned at school. Luckily, they could shift anytime they wanted when they weren't at school.

Kuroko felt a light breeze flow through his light blue hair, his bunny ears swaying like trees, and smiled slightly. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, there were little to no clouds, the grass was a beautiful shade of green. The sidewalk was a little busy, seems like everyone wanted to enjoy this weather. He saw wolf shifters, other bunny shifters, bird shifters, even some dog shifters. Maybe some of his friends were out?

By friends, Kuroko actually means his basketball team. Kuroko was terrible at basketball. His petite body left little room for stamina and agility. He however had one talent, two if you count his low presence, he excelled in passing. He could speed the ball up, slow it down, and make the opposing teams think there was a ghost playing. He was the Phantom Man of Seirin's Basketball Team.

So, he decided to join Seirin's basketball team, where he had made many friends. His coach was a brutal, yet intelligent lioness, his captain was a cougar they could all rely on, and his best friend Kagami was a tiger and one of their best players. There were many people who had joined the basketball team before Kuroko did. Teppei, a dog, Izuki, an eagle, Furihata, another bunny, Shinji, a cat, Mitobe, a wolf, and Kagami. They had a pink haired manager named Momoi, a peacock who kept declaring her love to him. Also, there were the Generation of Miracles, they were mated to Kuroko and were all really good players, although Kuroko had never seen them play before.

Anyways, enough thinking. He had arrived at Maji Burger. Kuroko stepped inside the small building and took a deep breath, the place always smelled like vanilla and it soothed him. Then he paused, there were familiar and irresistible scents in the air. Kind of like... Strawberry and Cinnamon. "Kurokocchi!" Kise had popped out of nowhere and hugged him, the strawberry smell overpowering the poor bluenette. "K-Kise-Kun, you're suffocating me." He mumbled. Kise immediately let go.

"What are you doing here Kurokocchi? I didn't know you liked Maji Burger." Kuroko smoothed out his clothes, observing Kise's fox tail and ears, then patting down his hair. "I came to get a Vanilla Milkshake." Right as he said that, Aomine waltzed out from the bathroom. "Oi, Tetsu! Nice to see you!" He held out his fist for a fist bump, which Kuroko gently returned.

So this was where that Cinnamon smell was coming from. Kise smelled like Strawberries and Aomine smelled like Cinnamon. "Hey, Kurokocchi, want to visit our house?" Kise asked out of the blue, his large fluffy tail swishing excitedly behind him. Aomine's eyes lit up excitedly. Aomine was a panther with small, black panther ears and a thin, black, tube-like tail. "Please, Tetsu? Murasakibara can make you a Vanilla Milkshake, it's better than the ones they sell here!" Aomine pleaded.

"What if Murasakibara-Kun doesn't want to make me a milkshake?" Kuroko asked, trying to think of a way to turn them down without hurting their feelings. Kise grasped Kuroko's wrist and tugged him toward the door.

"He will if we ask him nicely."

~~~~~

Kuroko now stood in front of a huge mansion. It was a modern house made out of marble, the fruit trees and fountains making it feel like Kuroko was standing outside a palace. "Uh, um, you probably don't want me to disturb you all, I'll just be on my way." He turned in an attempt to escape, but Aomine quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the door of the house. "Oh no you don't, Tetsu. You wouldn't be disturbing us." Kuroko knew he wouldn't be disturbing them, he just didn't feel comfortable being in a house with five Alphas, especially since his heat would be coming up any day now.

Aomine tugged Kuroko inside the house, Kise following them like a lost puppy. "What do you want to see first, Kurokocchi? There's the living room, kitchen, bedrooms, game room, bathroom-" Kise was rambling but Aomine cut him off. "No one wants you to take them on a tour of your bathroom, baka." Aomine growled affectionately. "Umm, where are the others?" Kuroko asked. "Right here!" Kise answered before Aomine could.

Kuroko looked around, they were in a living room. Three flat screen TV's, a huge couch, two computers, and a couple tables scattered around the room. The entire room was probably worth more than Kuroko. Not that he knew how much he was worth, but it probably wasn't much.

Akashi and Murasakibara were lounging around on the couch, with Akashi resting his head on Murasakibara's shoulder, and Midorima was nowhere to be seen. Kuroko watched as Murasakibara kissed the top of Akashi’s head, a small smile on his lips. Kise cleared his throat. Akashi turned his head, not noticing the trio. "Oh, hello, Kuroko." He greeted. "Hello, Akashi-Kun. I'm really sorry if I'm intruding, if I am then I'll leave quickly."

Akashi looked a little taken aback. "No, no, it's fine. Please stay for a little while, Murasakibara's making lunch, soon." Kuroko glanced over at the purple haired man. "I-if it's okay, I'd like to help.." He offered. Small as he looked, Kuroko was a whiz in the kitchen. Murasakibara smiled lazily. "Sure, Kuro-Chin."

Kise squealed and enveloped Kuroko in a bear hug. "Kurokocchi, so sweet!"

~~~~~

Now, everyone was seated at the large dining table. Midorima was tending to his plants stationed on the roof and had come down after Aomine called him down. Kuroko had noticed that Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima all had their ears, tails, wings, etc, hidden. Anyways, focusing on the present, Kuroko and Murasakibara had prepared a huge meal together. Kuroko had put some food on his plate, but everyone was giving him weird looks. "What?"

Aomine squirmed a little. "It's just that... Is that the normal amount you eat?"

"We're not trying to be rude!" Kise said, panicking.

"Are you trying to starve yourself?" Murasakibara asked with a horrified expression.

"I've never seen anyone eat so little.."  Midorima said, confused.

"Eat more." Akashi commanded.

Kuroko went rigid. "First of all, yes this is the normal amount I eat. Second, your not being rude. Third, no, I'm not starving myself. Fourth, this is a normal amount for me. And fifth, no."

Akashi's mouth twitched downwards. "You're so thin, you need to eat more." Kuroko set his jaw, he would stop being stubborn the day he died. "No, I'm not thin, I'm just petite. I assure you, this is a good amount for me."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. He grabbed his own plate and dumped half its contents onto Kuroko's own plate. "You're not moving until this plate is finished. It would be best if you just give in." Kuroko stubbornly crossed his arms. "Make me." Usually, Kuroko would never had talked back to an Alpha. This time, it was different. Kuroko was not going to back down. Then, he noticed the other four had stopped breathing.

"Just do it, Kurokocchi." Kise said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeaaaaase?" Kise said, clasping his hands together. Overall, it was a cute sight. Kuroko quickly averted his gaze. "Fine." He huffed and skewered a piece of broccoli. He didn't look up, but he knew Akashi was smirking.

Then Kuroko's phone started vibrating. He grabbed it then stood out of his chair. "Sorry, I need to take this call." Kuroko walked into the living room and tapped the green answer button.

"Kuroko! Where are you?! I've been worried!" Kagami screamed at him.

"I'm really, really sorry Kagami-Kun. I forgot to tell you, but I'm at my mates' house. I'll finish eating lunch, then I'll come back home."

"Are you going to walk home? At least let me drive you home."

"Fine. Pick me up in an hour, then."

"Okay, don't forget about our practice session, it’s at three." Kuroko internally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten? He and Kagami had scheduled a practice match with their basketball team. 

"Goodbye Kagami-Kun."

"Later, Kuroko."

Kuroko ended the call, then turned around to walk back to the dining room. Then, he realized that everyone was eavesdropping on his conversation. Akashi, Kise, Aomine, even Murasakibara and Midorima had been listening, they had hidden behind the wall. "Did you guys listen to my call?" 

Everyone avoided eye contact. Kuroko huffed and walked back to the dining room, determined to finish his plate.

~~~~~

After Kuroko finished his plate, which took half an hour, he had flopped down on the couch with the other five. "Care to tell us what your call was about?" Akashi asked, jealousy on his face. Obviously, he had been wanting to ask when Kuroko was eating but didn’t want to appear rude.

Kuroko sighed. "Kagami will pick me up in 30 minutes and we're going to play basketball with the rest of our team." Kise and Aomine sat up in excitement. "Did you say basketball? We play basketball!" Aomine exclaimed. "Wait, our school has a team? Why wasn't I told about this?" Kise asked Kuroko, dumbfounded. Akashi looked a little surprised at Kuroko's answer. "I didn't know you played basketball, Kuroko." Kuroko playfully pouted. “Why, is it because I’m small?”

"Is it possible that we could watch your practice session?" Midorima asked. Kuroko nodded. "Sure, the gym is always open to spectators." Kise squealed happily. “I can’t wait to see you play, Kurokocchi! What time is the game?” 

“It’s at three.” Kuroko answered. He felt a little uneasy about the fact that his mates would be cheering for him, but he also felt a bit of anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see the shocked faces they would have after the game.

Aomine looked thoughtfully at the ground. “Kagami, does he have red hair?” Kuroko nodded. “I saw him practicing one day and challenged him to a one-on-one. That was one of the hardest games I’ve ever played.” Kuroko stared at him. Why hadn’t Kagami told him? Well, considering that Kagami’s brain only contained basketball, it was most likely he had forgotten. 

Aomine smiled wickedly. “I can’t wait to play against him again.”

~~~~~

Kuroko scanned the aisles of books, looking for anything interesting. After Kagami had brought them both home, Kuroko had gotten bored and decided to walk to the library that was close by their house. He  _ loved _ this library. In fact, he had almost read all the books in five of the sections!

At the moment, Kuroko had a pile of books in his arms so high that he could barely see above them. 

He was so excited that he quivered a couple times. He could just imagine himself wrapped up in a blanket with some vanilla candies. He would unfortunately have to go through the process of choosing which one, which usually took him at least ten minutes. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he barely saw a flash of grey hair. Kuroko felt himself slam into someone and go toppling down, books included. Sometimes gravity could be evil.

“Watch where you're going.” A voice growled. Kuroko locked eyes with someone who he thought he would never see again. The man who had torn his heart in two and spit on it.

“Chihiro?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter, it took forever to write and I hope my grammar was correct. It would help a lot if you guys would comment suggestions or constructive criticism.


End file.
